Standing on the Rooftops
by DollyMillionaire
Summary: Dorothy is in a mental hospital! protested the Lion, rubbing his nose. Surely we can do something? And there is. They could save her. They could could protect her in this world where her hopes and fears came alive.
1. Chapter 1

Usually his dreams were visionless, blurry, and yet now, it was as clear as day. He knew it was a dream, how could he not? That gaunt hollow face, once sparkling with life, how could this be real? He didn't want it to be real, anyway.

Lion took a step closer to Dorothy, and yet she still hadn't noticed him. She seemed to be more intent on staring at her hands, and the fleshy pink scars lining her wrists.

"Dorothy, what's wrong?" He asked, kneeling before her.

She was curled up in the corner of the white padded room, which was stained with dried blood and dirt. Her once lively eyes with dull and glazed over as they flickered with pain. Her brown hair was wet with sweat, as well as the limp robes she wore. It clung desperately to her scrawny body, and the Lion could just see how thin she was. He could almost see her ribs, poking out from underneath the robes.

He took a step closer to her, and kneeled before her. She didn't notice him, even when he waved his paw in front of her face.

"Dorothy? It's me, Lion, from Oz?"

He hated seeing her like this. He raised a careful paw to her cheek and caressed it. She flinched away, swearing violently as she struck out at him. He gasped, and leapt away when in one fluid motion, Dorothy rolled away from him to the other corner. He couldn't help but notice that her eyes were like a predator's eyes, sizing him up. She kept them locked on him as she stood up, swaying slightly, but they were still dull, and glazed over. Under her breath, she began muttering the Lord's Prayer, occasionally raising her voice on one or two words.

The Lion watched her repeat over and over the Lord's Prayer, until it died down and once more she stared at the white padded floor.

"Oh Dorothy, what's happened to you?" He said, leaning forward towards her.

At that instant, a man in a white lab coat and a woman in a black dress stalked into the room.

"_I thought I told you to keep an eye on her!_" He roared wit ha gruff voice, bringing painful memories back to the Lion of his father and his own temper. His fists were clenched at Dorothy turned fearfully to face him. Dorothy trembled as she backed slowly into a corner, whimpering as she sat down.

"And I was, she just clawed at invisible air." She muttered, crossing her arms. She bit her lip.

The doctor rubbed his chin. "Dorothy is the most troublesome girl I've ever had to deal with. Oz, Lions, Tin men and talking scarecrows."

The woman smiled. "Sounds like Neverland."

The doctor gave her a glance. "Neverland?"

The woman giggled. "You know, Peter Pan and all that." She said, walking out.

The doctor gave Dorothy another look, before walking out, saying, "You don't believe in all that do you?"

The lion stared at the door they had come through, apparently out of nowhere, and the last thing he heard was,

"No, I don't, but I would sure like to."


	2. Chapter 2

The Scarecrow King glanced at the Lion Sorrowfully. "I'm afraid, my dear friend, that there is nothing we can do. Her mind has moved back onto her own world."

"Dorothy is in a mental hospital!" protested the Lion, rubbing his nose. "Surely we can do something?!"

The Lion stared at the glass coffin, where the coma induced Dorothy lay, the sleeping Toto lying across her lap. She had aged, but was still beautiful in a haunting way. She must have been nearly eighteen now. She had been asleep for almost eight years. She looked exactly the way she did in his dream. Gaunt, hollow, lifeless.

"It's hard to believe Lion." The Tin Man said. "You know what Glinda said."

The three of them paused, thinking back to that day …

* * *

_"There's no place like home!" Dorothy had shouted with happiness that one last time. Her eyes flickered for a moment, her mouth widening in confusion. Her eyes began to glaze over as she lost consciousness. Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. The scarecrow, having predicted that she was going to fall, caught her just seconds before her head hit the wood planks of the platform. _

_"Wha-What happened?" The Lion asked, kneeling down. _

_Glinda smiled, her ruby lips rubbing against each other subconcously. "She's gone home to __Kansas__." _

_The Tin Man glanced at her. "She isn't, she's right here." _

_Glinda shook her head. "Only her body. Her mind has gone back to the body in __Kansas__. She'll probably wake up in bed, having been unconscious for a few weeks. Her family will tell her so." _

_The scarecrow brushed back Dorothy's hair for her forehead. "I don't understand." _

_Glinda placed a well manicured finger on her lips. "Well, let's put it this way. Before you met her scarecrow, before I met her, before anyone in this world met her, she was lying unconscious somewhere. When the Tornado hit, she fell unconscious, where her mind quickly warped her here. It was for her own protection, a human defence system. The mind warps between world when the body is in danger and/or unconscious. Well, the house was drawn in with her. She's a powerful little vixen. I doubt any other girl could do what's she's done-" _

_"What do you mean? Created?" The Tin Man asked, rubbing his forehead. _

_"Well, when a human's mind is warped to another place, it creates a few of the nearby things to go along with her. Usually it's msall things. Likethe clothes they're wearing, things in pockets, maybe, if the person is exceptional enough, another human being. But Dorothy has brought an animal, a whole house, furniture, everything in the cabinets, food in the kitchen. She would make a supremely powerful sorceress-" _

_"That doesn't tell us if she's alright!" Grumbled the Scarecrow. _

_Glinda laughed. "She's fine, do not worry. When she truly needs you, she'll move onto this world."

* * *

_

The Scarecrow King glanced at her paling body inside the glass coffin. "Do you think Glinda will know what to do?"

"Course I do, you silly King, you." Laughed a friendly, familiar voice behind them.

Glinda proudly stood beside them within a few seconds, and stared at Dorothy's face.

"There is something you could do. You could bring her here. She's… She's dieing in her world. Mentally, she's fading away, her innocence quickly turning into darkness. But, if I do bring her here, out of her own will, there will be a cost."

The Tin Man stepped forward. "Anything, anything to save her!"

Glinda nodded. "So be it from your part, Knight of Oz, but have you considered the kings?" She said, casting a glance at the King of the Forest, the Lion, and the King of Oz, The Scarecrow.

The Tin Man glanced at his comrades. They nodded at him, and Glinda frowned.

"So be it." She whispered. "She will awaken soon. I suggest you prepare bigger clothing for her, a fresh bath and some food. By the look of her, she hasn't eaten in days, maybe weeks. Oh, and prepare her for a long talk, You need to tell her everything."

And with that, she cast one sorrowful look at Dorothy, at the two Kings and the Knight, and left them with their happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

I remember.

I remember the doctor who loved me.

I remember he carried me to his room, desperate to save me.

I have no idea why though. I was meaningless to him, a pretty face, a number on a list.

I remember dancing girls. They sang to me as they leant over me. They were on one side, the doctor was on the other as he draped me across his table. They sang to me of death, of painless passing, and of Oz.

I remember.

I remember being covered I blood, and no-one could find out where the blood was coming from.

I remember waking up in a coffin.


	4. Chapter 4

Dorothy opened her eyes, and realised within seconds that she was in a glass coffin. She choked, pressing her hand to her throat as the other one trashed out at anything and everything. But her cold hand came upon glass, and fur. She screamed as she glanced down, Toto, who had been dead for many years now, lay across her stomach.

"Help me, Someone, anyone, help me!" She screamed scratching at the glass.

Her cracked nails gave no effect on the glass, but instead gave an eerie screeching noise. She pushed against the glass, hoping it would budge, after pushing the now lifeless dog next to her face, where its black soulless eyes watched her. She whimpered several times as the glass stayed in place.

"Oh merciful God."

"Dorothy?"

Dorothy paused, tilting her head towards the glass to hear better.

"Someone?"

"Oh Dorothy, that is you!"

That was someone else's voice. Dorothy smiled.

She closed her eyes as someone removed the glass, and squirmed as she felt arm reach around her body and pull her out. She heard laughter, and happiness, if that was possible. Suddenly her body was lurched up to find herself face to face with the scarecrow king.

She screamed lashing out at him, "Let me go! Oh Jesus, let me go!"

"Dorothy, what's wrong?"

"You're not real! You're not real!" She protested, pushing his confused hands way. She fell to the floor, but instantly got to her feet, keeping a wary eye on them all. Again, she began walking around them, like a predator, but soon stopped as she caught sight of the window, that spilled loving sunlight onto her sun missed skin.

"Is that…?"

"Oz, yes, yes it is Dorothy!" The Lion exclaimed, stepping forward.

"Sunlight." She whispered, stepping forward, raising her hands upwards, formed together to make a cup, as though she wanted to keep it in her hands forever. "I can't remember the last time I stood directly in it. It was long ago though."

"You haven't seen sunlight?"

"Not for a while now." Dorothy replied, gliding over to the window. She pushed the window open, and pushed herself out into the poen air as much as she could. She breathed in the morning light and air, and laughed for the first time in years. "Oh god, Sunlight, I never thought I could miss it!"

"Dorothy, are you quite alright?" The tin man asked, gesturing with his hands.

"I want to go outside. Are there flowers here? And trees? And grass and-"

"Dorothy, you must clean yourself, and get dressed, then I promise we will take you outside." The scarecrow said, smiling happily as she turned to face them.

The face on her face was on they had not seen before, a smile of pure happiness, and joy, and wonderment. They had never seen it before, even when she had been told the news that she was able to go home back to Kansas, when she last visited.

But soon she stopped smiling. "Oh, but Doctor Jones won't let me go outside. I've been naughty you see, I struggled, I struggled badly. I shouldn't have struggled-"

Scarecrow grabbed her forcefully by the arms. "Doctor Jones won't bother you anymore. He's not here."

Dorothy avoided his eyes. "He's everywhere." She whispered.

"Let me get her bathed sire." A woman said, stepping forward.

The scarecrow, trying to ignore the fact that his servants were now appearing out of thin air, nodded, and allowed Dorothy to be taken from his arms. She stumbled to his knees, and allowed his friends to hold him.

"I don't think she remembers us." The Lion said, watching Dorothy cast a wondrous glance at them all.

"Me neither. She would have hugged us all by now." The tin man agreed.

"I hate him."

"Hmm?"

"I _hate_ him." The scarecrow said, his voice becoming for forceful as he clenched his fists.

"Who?"

"This Doctor Jones. Look what he's done to her. He's _destroyed_ her."

"Calm down, he's not here. He can't get her now. He can't strap her down, he can't inject her full of stuff, he can't do anything, she's with us now." The Lion said, rubbing his nose.

"Yes, Yes you're right. Come, let us prepare her for a walk in the gardens. She may be pleasantly surprised.


	5. Chapter 5

Dorothy clutched onto the arm of the Lion fearfully. She hadn't breathed fresh air for so long.

"Dorothy! Please, _my arm_!-"

"Oh my." Dorothy said, releasing her grip from the Lion, and looking down at her feet as she flexed her toes, the grass tickling her. "It's so _green_!"

She giggled as she knelt down, brushing her hands through the vivid blades of green. She looked up, bring up her hand to shield her eyes from the glaring sun.

"Has the sun always been this bright?" She asked.

"Always." The Tin man answered, lifting her up onto her feet by her elbow.

"Funny, I remember it being duller." She replied, pulling her arm away from the Tin man and gliding down the hill towards the flowers and trees.

The two Kings and the Knight watched her stumble onto her knees, ready to run to her side, but she steadily got back up, laughing happily as she ran faster down the hill.

"She still doesn't remember us!" The Tin man grumbled.

"What if she never remembers us?"

"I think she does remember us." The scarecrow said, pouting his lips, it looked almost like he was thinking.

The Lion glanced at him. "Then why isn't she hugging us, why is she talking to us like some cold stranger?"

"Yeah?"

The scarecrow rubbed his chin carefully. "You say she was in a mental hospital, right Lion?"

"Yes, and?"

"Well, aren't they supposed to get rid of whatever made her go 'crazy'? So logically, and thinking in the way of this Doctor Jones, the best way would be to get rid of her memories of us. Or better yet, make her doubt we even existed. She must have given in at some point and believed whatever the doctor was saying. The doctor must have convinced her that she made us up. And now that's she's face to face with us, _her_ logic is going a little crazy. That, and mixed up with all of this excitement of being outside, I wouldn't blame her for trying to ignore us. She thinks we're imaginary. She thinks that if she ignores us, we'll go away."

The Tin man and the Lion listened intently, and nodded at the end. They all looked up as Dorothy screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Muwahahahha! Yes, that;'s right people, this story has not been cancelled! And you all forgot about it, HA! HA and HA again! No, I just like screwing with you people. I mean, c'mon, why else would I wait for ages to upload this crappy chapter? It certainly wasn't because I was stuck . . god no! Ha ha, well, here's a short chapter for you all! short, crap, but it will be getting better. And I'll let you know this. There was no guards harmed in the making of this chapter! though techniquelly it was in his contract, so no doubt he'll be making another apearance, but only to get harmed. badly. and I'm not talking about smack on the head badly. Oh no. I'm talking about blown up badly. Muwhaha.**

* * *

"Please Miss, oh, but you shouldn't scream like that!" The guard panicked, this situation had never happened like him before. And – Oh! Now the King and his Knights were coming! He stared at the young dark haired girl sitting on her grass, one arm hugging her knees close to her chest, the other covering her head as she kept it low.

"I, I didn't do anything! I just came over to see if she was alright! She slipped on the grass and-"

"Yes, it's alright, calm down." The Tin man said, arriving there first.

As soon as the other two arrived, they began to chuckle as Dorothy struggled to get herself off the wet grass and into the Tin Man's arms..

She buried her face in the Knight's chest and mumbled "He came out of nowhere."

The King smiled fondly, and said to his Knight, "Tin Man, could you please take her to her new room? Get her some calming oils and something to eat."

The Tin Man nodded, picking Dorothy up carefully, and walked towards the palace, with the Lion following him on all fours.

The guard shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot as the King watched them leave. He then turned to face him and smiled.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Sir, I am, but… wasn't that-? I mean, isn't that Valiant Dorothy?"

The King nodded, grinning proudly. "Yes she has returned to us at last. Go back to your duties, and reassure you comrades that peace will be at last restored to this beautiful city."

The guard saluted, and smiling broadly, answered "Yes Sir."

The King bowed his head, then slowly walked back into the castle, to deal with the ever increasing problem of the Harpies appearing within the city walls.

* * *

**I told you it was short. But you wanna know something else? There will be a very shocking urprzie at the very end, that no Wizard of Oz fanfiction has ever seen! or at least, not to my knowledge!**


	7. Chapter 7

Dorothy stared at the food before her as she lay in the bed, sat up. She was confused, to say the least.

"I'm not hungry." She stated.

The Lion frowned. "But you're as thin as a stick. And you've transported between worlds, and you haven't had anything for several hours. Quite honestly, you should be dieing for a glass of water, and _you're refusing perfectly good food_?!"

She shrugged, still staring at the plate of eggs, bacon and sausages. "I'm not hungry." She repeated. She looked up, her eyes cold and distant.

"Why are you still here. Where's Doctor Jones? He's going to angry if I don't see him son-"

"Doctor Jones, He's- " The Tin Man sighed. How to explain this? "He's left."

Fear struck her eyes, and she quickly struck at the plate, causing it to shatter on the ground, spilling the food everywhere. She clambered out of bed, a fierce look in her eyes. "You're _lying_. Stop lying to me. He would never leave me. He said he'd always watch over me. _Always_!"

She said it in such a deep voice, both the Tin Man and the Lion thought she was possessed. At that moment, the Scarecrow came in, carrying the ruby slippers.

"Well Dorothy, maybe this will jog your- " The Scarecrow began, but stopped as he saw Dorothy standing in an attack position.

Dorothy's eyes narrowed on the slippers, and she blinked several times.

"Are those? The ruby slippers?"

"Yes, yes they are? Do you want to try them on?"

Dorothy frowned. "It's a bit late for that."

The Scarecrow blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Doctor Jones, he said that the Ruby Slippers, they represented something. You see, red in fairy tales symbolizes blood, so when the story is about a girl, the shoes suggest menstruation. I didn't look for the shoes, I wasn't even aware of them. Glinda placed the shoes on my feet and said, "There they are and there they'll stay." The ruby slippers seemed like a curse when I tried to escape from the Wicked Witch of the West, but eventually I understood their magical power, just as a girl comes to understand the mysteries of reproduction. That's Doctor Jones's analyse. "

She said this so strangely, as though she was copying it word for word.

The Tin Man frowned and replied. "Oh really. And what do we represent?"

Dorothy frowned herself, placing a hand over her abdomen. "He wouldn't tell me."

The Tin Man rolled his eyes and stood up. "For the Love of Ozma." He muttered under his breath as he left the room. The Lion followed after him, after giving Dorothy a reassuring rub on the arm.

The Scarecrow and Dorothy stared at each other, an awkward silence coming between them.

"I'm Sorry." Dorothy mumbled. "My heart wants to believe you're here, but Doctor Jones-"

"He isn't here." The Scarecrow looked at her deeply. "I am. Just believe I am. It doesn't have to be real. We can pretend."

Dorothy nodded. "Pretend isn't what I want though. I want to be able to touch it, and feel it and smell it and know I'm not dreaming. I want to believe, honest I do, but I can't when everything tells me it's wrong. I'm sorry."

The Scarecrow bowed respectively. "As you wish Dorothy. But when you do get hungry, just let the attendant outside your room know. She will alert me. Good afternoon."

He left quickly, his heart pounding with the thought of her just on the other side of the door. He leant against it, gritting his teeth, curling leather fingers into fists. Doctor Jones. Something had to be done about Doctor Jones.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Glinda has transported him only a hour ago to Doctor Jones office, a few blank spells trapped within his fingers, free for him to use for whatever reason he needed. He had spent the last hour searching the Doctor's office, finding nothing, except for several reports stating she had died only a few days ago. But he knew that to be false.

The spell trapped in his finger bubbled and fizzed with excitement as he pressed it to the door of the safe. He just knew that something important about Dorothy would be in there.

He muttered a few words under his breath, and soon the door swung open, revealing papers, some money, and a video cassette.

He pulled it out, staring, puzzled, but turned around to face the TV and a video recorder.

* * *

Glinda spun her staff round in her manicured fingers, grinning sweetly, her glossed lips gleaming impressively in the sunlight. Dorothy tried to ignore the reflection of herself in the witch's teeth, and carried on pulling the garter up her plump thigh.

She was also trying to ignore the headache that was beginning to emerge, but it wasn't easy. Not when Glinda kept on talking about society and such. Dorothy arranged the garter on her thigh, reminding herself that she was about to go to a party organized especially for her, and that drooping stockings would probably not be a good idea.

"-Oh, and you'll be meeting the High Chancellor there. No doubt he'll want to talk to you about the Harpies-"

"Half woman, half bird."

"Hmm?"

"Harpies, they're supposed to be half woman, half bird, right? Or that's what I've been told."

Glinda's eyes flashed with something Dorothy had never seen before. Satisfaction? She ignored the stare, and moved onto her other leg, pulling dress up over her thigh and letting it drip down behind her, reminding her of a wedding trail. She began the careful work of pulling the fishnet stocking up her legs, being careful not to twist them, or anything else.

"Yes, that's right Dorothy. Anyhow, they're an omen of death. I have no idea _why_ they're appearing now though." Glinda said, that line said with a hint of disdain.

Dorothy gave her an odd look, before looking up to see both the Tin Man and the Lion burst into the room.

They both blushed, looking away when they realised that Dorothy was now arranging the garter on her leg.

"Oh, grow some balls, both of you." Dorothy muttered, standing upright to smooth down her dress.

"You look lovely." The Lion whispered.

"I suppose anything looks pretty when dressed up, even lawyers." Dorothy said, crossing her arms.

"Pet, are you ready for this? You seem a lot more … awake, now. Are you sure you don't want to eat something, or sleep. You seem very angry-"

"Glinda. Now isn't the time. We'll talk about this later." Dorothy stood to her full height and raised her skirt a little, stomping out of the room, revealing the ruby slippers planted firmly on her feet.

* * *

The Scarecrow couldn't stop shivering. All of the things he had seen, it was horrible. How could Dorothy survive that? Something so brutal, so disgusting. He could never have imagined something like this happening to the brave and strong girl the Scarecrow once knew.

"How could you? How could you do this to a young girl?"

"Quite easily. She came to me, a fragile butterfly. She was thirteen, unsure about her feminine beauty, ranting and raving about a made up country. She wanted to get rid of her dreams and nightmares, make her forgot about Oz. I told her I could o it, and before I knew it, she hugged me, tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks, thanking me and such. A few minutes later, I did what any other man in my situation would have done. After that, well, I couldn't have her telling any of the nurses what I had done. And if I were to let her go, she would have told the police. No, my only option was to keep her under my sight, here, in the hospital. I kept her under the influence, of Oathmine, a drug that keeps you drowsy. But she had to have a constant supply of it, or it would wear off, and she would remember what had happened. She would have done anything I asked of her, under that drug. I planned to keep her here; I knew that nobody would object, not with her ranting and raving about Oz. When I tired of her, I was going to give her Kemptamorthine. A drug that slows down your heart beat. I was going to let her die in her sleep. That would have been all she could ever have hoped for. But she died only a few days ago. Well. At least I didn't have to waste any of the hospital's drugs."

"You monster. You killed her, on the inside! I should kill you!" The scarecrow exclaimed, turning around.

He hadn't expected a gun aimed in his face, but then again, he hadn't expected what he had seen on the screen.

"Go again Hunk. You'll get thrown into jail for murder. What relation were you to her anyway? A farmer's helping hand? So what, you fed a few pigs, groomed a few horses, fixed wagons. She would never have thought of you more than she would have thought of a pebble. You were nothing to her. Nothing."

The Scarecrow could feel the spells in his fingers bubbling up with excitement and anger. The mere thought of killing the Doctor was thrilling and exhilarating. He stepped forward, into the light, and allowed the Doctor to see his burlap head, his painted eyes, his stretched lips. He held up his fingers, showing off the spells that gleamed on his fingers.

The Doctor stumbled backwards, against the wall, the gun wavering from the sight of the Scarecrow.

"You're a … a … a _scarecrow_!"

"Yes. And you are dead!" The scarecrow screamed, jumping forward to jab his hand into the Doctor's chest, the spells turning deadly hot, unlike the frozen blood standing still in the doctor's veins.

Drops of blood splattered on the floor, and a body slumped to the floor. The battle was over before it had even begun.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

"She's not feeling to well. I'm sure she doesn't want you to catch anything."

"Plus the fact that you're not really here." Dorothy added, sarcastically smiling like Glinda.

Glinda choked, and dragged Dorothy to one side, watching as the High Chancellor walked off the greet the other guests of the party.

"Dorothy, you shouldn't say such things." Glinda said, pouting, still staring after High Chancellor Sutler.

"Glinda. I don't know what's happening to me." Dorothy stammered, placing a hand on her forehead. "I _really_ don't feel so good."

Glinda snapped her head back to stare at Dorothy. "What?"

"It's like, waking up, after a really long sleep. You sort of forget where you are, but things seem to come to you, memories of the night before. Do you know what I mean?"

"Sort of dearie. Sort of. Now, where is dear old Crowy? I told him to be here by 3pm and it's already 3:15pm!" Glinda exclaimed.

Dorothy rolled her eyes at the scarecrow's nickname and made to move away from the fashionably popular witch, but was stopped when Glinda drove her arm around hers, linking them both together.

"Oh that country hick! When I lay my eyes on him- Oh! There he is! My, doesn't he look terrible Dorothy? He looks as though he's seen a ghost. Come, we'll go talk to him."

Dorothy looked up, and indeed, the scarecrow had wandered hopelessly into the ballroom, surprised at the sight of a party going on in his own palace. Glinda dragged her over and forced her to curtsy.

"Your Eminence." Glinda purred sweetly.

"Hey." Dorothy chuckled, watching the Scarecrow bow so deeply his head almost touched the floor.

His head snapped up. "Dorothy?"

Dorothy grinned. "That would be my name."

He stood up, staring at her. He witched his glance to Glinda who shrugged. "She's slowly becoming herself. Give it a bit more time and she'll just be like her old self."

Dorothy cackled. "Oh Glinda, you slay me! My old self? I doubt it. You people knew me when I was ten. I'm nearly eighteen. A lot of things could have happened in those eight years. Mainly puberty. And the trauma of being in a mental hospital. Ha-ha."

Dorothy grinned like a Cheshire cat. But she paused as something dawned on her. Her face turned deadly white.

"Dorothy, I must speak with you alone." The scarecrow muttered, taking her hand in his, and led her out of the ballroom and to her room. She didn't protest, but followed him, trembling all over.

They stood, facing each other in Dorothy's room.

"I spoke with Doctor Jones." The scarecrow said cautiously.

Dorothy snapped to attention. "What?"

"Glinda sent me. I meant only to find out more about what happened to you, but Doctor Jones found me. I know what happened to you_. I'm so sorry_. No-one should ever have to go through that."

Dorothy stared at the floor. "I've already explained this to Glinda, but I'm becoming more and more awake the longer I stay here. It's as though I've been asleep for a long time. You know when that happens, you wake up, and you almost don't remember what happened to you. But a few seconds later you remember everything. For those few seconds that you don't know anything, that moment between waking and realising. It's bliss. It's absolute bliss. There's never a more perfect moment than forgetting about the horrible deeds you have done."

"Dorothy, he _raped_ you, he _beat_ you. You never did a thing-"

Dorothy's eyes blazed. "Exactly. I never did a thing. I didn't stop him. I should have. A damned virgin, sworn by Catholic law never to have sex until I was married, and my innocence was taken by my doctor! I hate him! How could he do that to me? I wanted him to make it all better. To make the dreams stop. I was beginning to think that Oz was made up. I wanted his assurance that everything would go. _I hugged him for god's sake!_"

"Dorothy-"

"No! Let me speak, god dammit! I gave into him. I allowed him to book those sessions. He'd talk to me about Oz and how it couldn't be real, and I sipped it up like sweet milk and honey! _God damn him_." She sighed, brushing a hand through her hair and said softly, "God damn him."

"He's dead now. I have killed him." The scarecrow said.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish." She paused. "How did you find out?"

"A tape. It showed him raping you."

"Trust him to leave evidence lying around. Men are so predictable. Bastard. I bet he only kept it to masturbate to."

The scarecrow rushed forward, entwining her in his arms. "Dorothy, you don't know how glad I am. You'll be as right as rain in no time. We'll be so happy, you and me."

He hugged her, after placing a kiss on her lips, ignoring the stiffened body in his arms.

"E-excuse me?"

The scarecrow pulled back, blushing, if that was possible. "I have quite loved you for some time now Dorothy. Ever since I first saw you, in fact. I thought you had feelings for me too. Just before you left, _"I think I'm going to miss you most of all."_ I just assumed-"

"Now look here you big bag of hay, I don't have 'feelings' for any man. Listen to me. You're a _scarecrow_. You're not human. You're made out of dried grass and material for god's sake! How can I love you like that? I love you as a friend, but what you're asking, it's crazy. You're asking me to love you _psychically_. How can I? Think of the biological terms. Sure, this is Oz, and Oz is full of magic, but magic has it's limitations. I'm sorry Scarecrow. I just don't love you like that!"

Dorothy pulled herself out of his arms.

"But Dorothy-"

"No Scarecrow. This is just going to fast for me. There will never be any chance between us. I'm not that sort of girl."

She left the room as quickly as she could, leaving the King standing in her bedroom, tears soaking his burlap head.


	10. Chapter 10

**I want you guys to tell me what you believe the next couple of chapters should be. Do you think Dorothy should return the scarecrows love, or be totally original and be her own girl with her own story ;) Well, all you gotta do is press the little reply button, and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Dorothy stood on the castle walls, her heart flickering madly inside her chest. She fanned herself with her hand, the action not actually keeping her cool, but the repetitive motion calming her racing mind. She bit her lip, clutching at her dress with the other hand, wishing that her heart rate would slow down so he could think clearly. 

_Was I wrong in dismissing him like that? Perhaps in turn, I was dismissing myself from the thought of love? No, that can't be right. We were not made for each other. He shouldn't even exist._

"But he does." She whispered aloud to the gentle breeze that flew over the hairs on her arms. "You felt his lips on yours…"

She paused, a tender blush rising to her cheeks. She smiled embarrassedly, trying to keep in mind that they weren't even real lips, that they were part of a burlap sack.

"My first Kiss."

_And they were with a scarecrow. And you even spurned him._

She turned her head in the other direction, trying to focus on anything other than that last thought. "He forced it onto me. I didn't want, nor expect it."

_You really didn't want it?_

Dorothy scowled. "Of course not."

She pursed her lips, staring out over the city. It had an eerie green glow, a menacing look that reminded her of the Wicked Witch of the West. Had she ever visited the Emerald City? Did she stare upon it with the same wonder and awe that she herself had experienced when first visiting this captivating metropolis?

"Elphaba." Croaked something to Dorothy's right.

Dorothy spun around, the hand that had fanned her now clumsily clutching a small pink bubble, a quick defensive spell that Glinda had given her to protect herself with. To be honest, Dorothy had no idea what to do with the bubble. She remembered wondering whether she was supposed to throw the thing at the enemy or just mutter some words. She gawked at the half bird, half woman that perched carefully on the Castle wall. It was old, and ugly, but had a wary elegance to it. Instead of arms, it had wings, and it was pure bird from thighs down, and Dorothy blushed at the sight of the creature's directness with its sexuality, thrusting it's pelvis about grandly. From the hips upwards, it was all women, and Dorothy again had to blush at the sight of its pert breasts, so arrogant and full of dignity at the same time. Its hair was a mess, a scrabble of waves and curls, hastily pulled behind to drape down her back. Its body has finely toned, the skin burnt with such precision as to design her entire skin with ancient marks and insignias. Its wings were spread out, the wing-span at the three times the size of Dorothy, and it kept rearranging it's grip on the Castle wall.

"Elphaba." It croaked confidently again. "Dead."

"I don't know an Elphaba." Dorothy mumbled, rearranging her position as well.

"Witch. Green. Dead."

The Creature obviously wasn't well versed in the Human language, probably only picking up what it had overheard from the humans, but it was easy enough to know what it meant.

"Elphaba was the Wicked Witch of the West!?" Dorothy gasped, a delicate hand hovering over mouth. "She had a name?!"

"Dead. You Kill."

"No, I…"

"You kill first person you meet, then make three friends to kill sister. "

"I didn't mean to!"

"Dead! Dead! You! Murder!"

"No! I never!"

"Dorothy!"

Dorothy spun around to face the castle, staring down into the Gardens. There below her, was Glinda, The Scarecrow, the Lion and the Tinman. There also a few guards, but Dorothy could not see them very well, due to the tears now forming in her eyes blurring her vision.

"Please help!"

Glinda raised her arm, her eyes glowing a soft pearly white, and Dorothy felt herself letting go. She gave a soft sigh of relaxation, and felt every particle of drift down to the ground, but there was a strange feeling running down her spine, it almost tickled her, and she tried to speak, but she found she had no lips to speak, not tongue to pronounce, nothing but the specks of her essence that was her, flowing down to Glinda.

She found herself staring up into Glinda's comforting, yet empty eyes. And that was the last thing she saw, before falling into a soothing rest.


	11. Chapter 11

Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, we are only a few chapters away from the end, I swear to you, and no doubt, it will be an ending you're not likely to forget. I am sorry that I have not updated in yonks, but believe me, it is worth it.

* * *

Dorothy's eyes burst open as her body lurched upwards, her cracked nails scratching at her throat

Dorothy's eyes burst open as her body lurched upwards, her cracked nails scratching at her throat. She breathed heavily as her head bowed, tears brushing past the corners of her mouth. Her straggly hair hung in clumps and her skin felt sore and stretched.

"What the…?"

"Dorothy, are you alright?"

Dorothy looked up into the eyes of Glinda, and nodded roughly. "Yeah, I think so. What happened?"

"You fell." Glinda whispered, twirling her cane in her fingers, which Dorothy had noticed was an annoying habit of hers. The Scarecrow stood beside herm wringing his tired looking hands.

"You fell, but Glinda disintegrated you so you didn't come to any harm. Had she not, you would have been lost to us all." Purred the High Chancellor, as he took the girl's hand and pressed a light kiss to it.

Dorothy smiled, blushing a little as she glanced over at Glinda. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A week. We brought you out of your sleep because we were getting worried." Glinda said, frowning.

"Oh, er, thanks."

"Not because of you Dorothy, because of the Harpies."

"What?!"

The High Chancellor took Dorothy's hand and led her to the window. Dorothy stared in both wonder and horror as thousands of flying harpies flew across the skies, their eerie bodies casting a gloom across the Emerald City.

"Oh my God. Glinda, you said that…"

"Yes, an omen of death and destruction. And there's only one way for them to disappear."

Dorothy spun around. "What is it? What must we do?"

"You. Only you can help this city." Glinda mumbled delicately, clutching her cane tightly, her normally plump lips stretched into a thin straight frown, her eyes darker than they should have been. She turned to the men and said, "If you'll excuse us, your Majesty, High Chancellor."

Both the High Chancellor and the Scarecrow left the room, grumbling under their breaths, and Glinda waited a few minutes before glancing at Dorothy.

"Dorothy, this is going to be one of the most unusual conversations you'll ever have. You remember me telling you that Harpies are a symbol of death?"

"Yes. Do all these Harpies mean that the city is in danger?"

"Sit down Dorothy." Glinda said sharply.

Dorothy raised an eyebrow, before sitting on the bed. Glinda continued, taking cautious steps towards the window.

"Do you know how you came to be here?"

"Yes, I hurricane came and blew my house here and-"

"No, I mean recently. Not when you first came here."

"Um, no, not really."

"With the permission of the two Kings and the Knight, I forced your soul to come here."

"Forced? I've never heard of that happening in Kansas."

"There is a way to do it in your world, but not quite the same. In your world, you call it an '_Out of Body Experience'_. It enables the soul to leave the body, but only to a certain degree. It cannot pass through worlds. It can only stay in its own world. To force a soul to pass worlds, well, you can't imagine the strain, the power, the stress the body goes through when that happens. You must be either a phenomenal witch, or someone must call you through. When you first came to Oz, it was an accident, it was the first time someone passed through to our world. We expected many more to come, but it seems you are the first, and last, witch of your world."

"Witch? I'm not a witch."

Glinda turned to Dorothy. "When I called you a witch when we first met, it was not a mistake. Do you think I called you a witch for a laugh! When I call someone a witch, I do not mean it as a compliment! When you killed the Witch of the West, do you think it was mere coincidence that she died at your hands? We all knew water could kill her, we would have done so years ago, had we the power that you have. You think that bucket of water that you doused the King with was placed that just for you? No! The witch knows that no-one of this world can kill her, so she puts no measures to protect herself. She did not expect for you to escape, so she didn't think to hide all sources of water from you."

Glinda paused, sighing as she pinched and rubbed the spot between her eyebrows.

"I've lost my place. Ugh." Glinda grumbled. "Ah yes. Anyway, you were a powerful witch, and from a different plane of existence, no doubt. You were, _are_, the most powerful weapon in Oz. Only you could kill the Witch of the West."

Dorothy stared at the floor, distressed by Glinda's harsh words. Glinda clicked her tongue, and continued: "Anyway. They asked me to bring you here, to save you from this Doctor Jones, thinking you'd be alright. But you're not alright, Dorothy. By forcing your soul to come here, I've ripped your soul in half. The soul shouldn't go through so much stress, so much pain. The body your soul existed in, in your world, is deal, so is that world's half of your soul. A soul cannot be separated like that, without a great deal of pain. When you woke up just now, how did you feel?"

Dorothy looked up at Glinda. "I almost couldn't breath."

"Take a look at yourself. Your nails are cracked, your hair has lost it's life, your skin is dying. _You_ are dying."


	12. Chapter 12

:D

* * *

"No, you're lying."

"Dorothy, we do not have the luxury of time for lying-"

"I can't be dying, I feel fine!"

Glinda growled. "Funny, you don't look that good to me." She paused. "Dorothy, _please_, take a look in the mirror!"

Dorothy hesitated, before limping over to the floor-to-ceiling mirror. She gasped in revulsion as she stared at her skeletal body, her ribs showing badly beneath what should have been plump pink skin. It was now a horrifically tint of yellow, stretched in some places, sagging in others. Her hair was falling out, and as she looked behind her, she struggled for breath as she stared at the clumps of hair leading in a trail.

That was why the Scarecrow was looking so anxious; she was practically on the verge of death.

"Why then, did the High chancellor kiss my hand, if I look like this, he was so sweet and charming to me."

"He believes he is getting on your good side. Nobody ever wants to get on the bad side of a witch. Also, I covered you in glamour, a spell that changes your appearance, so that the High Chancellor wouldn't see."

"And the scarecrow? Could he see?"

"…Yes."

"Why did you need to use glamour? Why couldn't the High Chancellor see this?"

"We need him to believe you are capable of what you are about to do, or he will begin to evacuate the city. At no cost must that happen, or the Harpies will attack the citizens."

Dorothy turned to face Glinda, "You still haven't told me how we get rid of the Harpies."

"Harpies appear when a witch dies. When a witch dies, their magic is released, and it turns into nature. When birds fly, when wind blows, when waters ripple, that is magic. Magic is natural. But Harpies only appear if the Witch has natural power. They appear before a witch's death. You did not see the Harpies that took the magic of the Witch of the East. You did not see them when you killed the Witch of the West. She did not have Natural magic, it was dark magic, magic that comes through spells that are taken, not given. They appear now, because you are days away from death. Normally, only two or three harpies will appear. But because of your power, more have come, and they will glutton upon your magic. You must leave the city to die, so that the Harpies will follow. If they do not feast upon your magic, they will feast upon innocent flesh. Do you understand all that I can have you?"

Dorothy fell to the floor, her legs tangled as she sobbed into her hands. Her body trembled with horror, and she cried, "Yes, I understand."

Dorothy looked up. "How long do I have to lead them away from here?"

"Less than a week. I shall have my guards escort you as far as you can go."

Dorothy nodded. "Oh god, this isn't how I pictured this. My death, my body! I only just learn of my powers, and I can't even use them."

"You must do this for the people of Oz."

"Yes, I know. And I will. But please, can Scarecrow, and Lion, and Tinman come along?"

"As you wish."

"Thank you."

"I will leave you to prepare yourself. You shall leave in an hour." Glinda said stiffly, sniffing. She stepped closer to Dorothy.

"Dorothy?"

"Yes?"

"I would have been honoured to be your teacher of magic. I shall also escort you to your destination." Glinda knelt before Dorothy.

It was an odd combination, the beautiful Witch of the North, sitting beside a walking, talking corpse of a witch. They stared at each other, tears sliding down their cheeks as they suddenly embraced each other.

"Dorothy, I wish you didn't have to go!"

"I have to, for the safety of the Oz!"

"I hate this! I _hate_ this! Dorothy!"

"Shush Glinda, it'll be alright." Dorothy wrapped her arms around the older witch's body, resting the petite blonde's face into her shoulder, so she could sob to her hearts content. Dorothy rested her cheek amongst the blonde curls and smiled sadly. "Please don't cry."

Glinda sobbed harder, scrunching up balls of Dorothy's nightgown in her fists. "I'm so sorry Dorothy, I tried to be strong for you, but I can't! I wanted to tell you all this with a sturdy heart!"

"You did very well in telling me, don't worry. Now go, I'm gonna go have a bath, and get dressed, you go do what you have to." Dorothy whispered, biting her lip. "You gonna be okay?"

Glinda sat up, her creamy white dress spilling out all around her. Her face was a mess of make-up and tears, and she nodded wretchedly. She stood up in one fluid motion, her eyes becoming cold again, and as she picked up her cane, she said,

"Dorothy, I will make your passing easy. Good day."

And with that said, she swept from the room quickly, sniffling as she did.

"Goodbye Glinda." Dorothy whispered as the door clicked, picking herself off the floor, and rang the bell for a maid to draw some hot water for her. It probably wouldn't make her feel any better, but at that moment, she just wanted to slip away and forget what was coming for her.


	13. Chapter 13

Dorothy sat in the palanquin (A palanquin was like a large comfy box she could sit in) that carried her, as the Lion walked beside her on all of his paws. The Tin Man and the Scarecrow were behind her, talking in hushed whispers. Glinda was sitting beside her in the palanquin, wearing a short skirt and a sleeveless top, something which Dorothy figured was Glinda's 'lazy day' clothes.

Dorothy felt awful, and it wasn't just because she was about to die, although in Dorothy's mind, that was an excellent reason to be feeling dismal. She was upset that she had wasted all of her time, there in Oz, under the influence of Doctor's Jones drugs, when she could have been enjoying her last few moments with her true friends. She brushed away the spiders that lingered too close to her, and leaned her head out of the window, to see if the Harpies were still following her. They still were, despite having to have travelled for many days now. They had set off only four days away, and had not stopped travelling, except only to rest momentarily and to eat.

"We're entering Quadling county now, we should be far away enough from the city to stop." Glinda whispered sadly, fiddling with her skirt.

Glinda and Dorothy sat up, and pushed themselves out of the palanquin. Dorothy squinted as the bright light hurt her eyes. She had noticed her eyes were becoming weaker, colours weren't as dazzling as they used to be.

They appeared to be standing in the middle of a field, on top of a small mound, and only a few steps away, was a large tree. Glinda and Dorothy walked, arm in arm over to the tree, and lay beneath the large, brown boughs of the tree. Lion came and laid himself across Dorothy's lap, crying silently. The Tin Man came and leaned against the tree, purposefully not looking at Dorothy, and the Scarecrow just plopped down on the grass, staring at the blades of green.

The guards began to conjure up a large tent, that Dorothy could reside in until her final moments. She didn't want to look at it, and instead turned her attentions to the Tin Man.

"Why won't you look at me?"

The Tin Man sighed, shaking his head. "Ever since I got this heart, it's been nothing but trouble. I can't even look at you, because I'm afraid it'll break. I won't let it. I refuse to believe that you're going to die."

Dorothy whimpered, looking away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

The Tin Man glanced down at her, and a flicker of pain passed across his face as he saw her skeletal body. He winced as her ribs stood out. There was hardly any body mass to this girl now. He crouched down and wrapped his arms around the girl's neck, sobbing as he fell to the ground in jumbled heap.

Dorothy slowly passed her arms underneath the Tin Man's, and wrapped them around his metallic body. "Please don't cry. It's going to be alright, you'll see. Glinda, please, how long do I have?"

The Tin Man pulled away, and everyone stared at the Witch's face, demanding truth from her.

"You'll be gone by tonight." Glinda moaned, burying her face in her hands.

"Then come, let's spend the last few hours enjoying ourselves." Dorothy commented, sniffing and she looked away, far into the distance. "Do any of you now how to make daisy chains?"


	14. Chapter 14

The last Chapter! Here we go!

* * *

Glinda watched Dorothy, who was lying on the bed that Glinda herself had conjured, wince in pain at the group hug that everyone but her shared. She couldn't bring herself to hug Dorothy, the thought terrified her and disturbed her. Dorothy seemed to understand, despite biting her lip and looking a little disappointed.

When the trio pulled away, looking brave, but no doubt feeling weak on the inside, Glinda stepped forward. Twirling her wand in her hands, she smiled weakly.

"Are you ready?" Glinda whispered, sucking on her bottom lip.

"As I'll ever be." Dorothy croaked, rubbing her throat.

Glinda leant forward, placing her wand close to Dorothy's chest. The crystal, embedded in Glinda's mahogany wand, began to glow, and Dorothy's eyes flickered at the unusual light. Her skeletal hands clenched the bed sheets, her arms tense, her eyes darting back and forth, trying to focus on something. But she smiled as she looked at something behind Glinda, her eyes seeing something that wasn't there., but then she suddenly looked at the Scarecrow, a look of understanding dawning on her.

"I was wrong." Dorothy muttered. "I should have done more. I should have said something. I did want to, but I couldn't. It wouldn't have worked."

"Dorothy?"

"It's not complete."

"What?"

"There's something missing. There was, that is."

"Missing? Dorothy, please, don't' talk. There's no need…"

"_Scarecrow_?" Dorothy whimpered her breathing becoming strained, her whimpers tugging at Glinda's heart as she pulled herself away from the bed.

The scarecrow strided forward to take her hand in his, but he stopped. The light in Dorothy's eyes had gone. She had passed away as the last word fell from her white lips. The last word, the last thought to enter her mind. She had died thinking of him.

"Glinda."

"I told you _Scarecrow_. I warned you. There would be a cost. There always is, when magic is concerned." Glinda said, her voice becoming sharp and irritated.

She turned away from them and left the tent. The guards raised their heads at her oncoming approach, and wondering why her hands were trembling, sparks flying from her fingertips. She climbed into the Palanquin, muttering to herself. She would not cry. She would hold it in. At least until she was truly alone.

She looked out of the window, up at the Harpies. A bluish mist encircled them, and they fed happily on the white flickers that flew in the mist. She sighed, watching as they finished their meal, and set off looking for a new and more exciting meal, in a distant land.

Tears formed on her lashes, and instead of rubbing them away, she massaged them into her cheeks, her dry, hot skin irritating her. At least Dorothy was at peace now.

Yes, she was at peace now, she was sure of it.

It was hard to think of what was going to happen next It didn't seem right. It was as if now, there was the future. She didn't want to think of what was going to happen to tomorrow, or the day after that. She just wanted her friends back. All of them.

Glinda looked up into the sky. They were gone now. The blue skies and green fields almost seemed to blind her. Dorothy, she believed had gone back to the earth, she was in the trees, the flowers, the lakes.

She smiled. Dorothy would like that. She would have liked to become a part of Oz's landscape. She always did like bright colours. Ever since she first arrived. That fateful day...

* * *

Woo hoo! Finished, finally! But I would like to say, I have njoyed writing this, however long it took., and I understand that the story may not have turned out the way you all would have liked (primarily concorning the relationship between Dorothy and Scarecrow) but I still love this story. I may return to this, and rewrite it, adding in some more chapters, focusing of Dorothy and her adaption to Oz now that's she's an older, slightly more cynical woman. But who knows. I may just leave it as it is. I have in mind, another story about the Wizard of Oz, actually focusing around the Scarecrow and Dorothy, but it's still in the production phase. ;) So watch out for it, you never know when it's gonna turn up.

* * *


End file.
